Muertevilla Y Nova NizzaEspanol
by LaCatrinita
Summary: Versión en español de mi "Muertevilla y Nova Nizza" historia. Cuando cuatro niños extraño venir a Nueva Nizza, cosa extraña comienzan a suceder. Especialmente con los Divinos. SxA PxP MGxOc OcxOc
1. prólogo

Quiero hacer esto y es bastante obvio no lo voy a terminar, pero ¿qué diablos?

No soy dueño de Combo Niños, pero soy la dueña de todo "La Cartinita" personajes y voy a matarte si te roban mis ideas!

Bueno disfrutar de ...

* * *

**MUERTEVILLA Y NOVA NIZZA **

_Oscuridad ..._

_Silencio ..._

_Y la muerte ..._

_Esta es mi casa ..._

_Cementerio Muertevilla._

_Mi casa durante 2 años ..._

_Desde el accidente ..._

_Mi vida transcurría en la más extraña dirección ..._

_... Y todo porque me encontré ..._

_... Me encontré a caer en los brazos de la muerte ..._

_... Literalmente ... _

Una figura caminaba por un cementerio gris oscuro.

La figura estaba cubierta por una capa larga, de color morado oscuro y rozó las piedras de la tumba como la imaginé pasar.

La cifra subió a un árbol y se detuvo justo frente a ella.

La figura alzó la vista y dijo: "Ella va a volver ..."

Otra figura bajó del árbol y llevaba un muy largo, capa de color rosa muy oscuro.

La figura encapuchada rosa caminó hasta la figura encapuchada púrpura y dijo: "Tú y tus amigos deben irse."

"¿Dónde?"

La figura encapuchada de color rosa se acercó a la tumba y cogió una rosa que se colocó en la parte superior.

La cifra sacó una joya de debajo de la capa y la apretó contra la rosa.

Un aura azul formado a su alrededor y la rosa se convirtió en un pedazo de papel.

La figura encapuchada rosa tendió el papel a la figura encapuchada de color púrpura.

La figura encapuchada púrpura lo tomó y lo miró.

En el papel era un mapa y en la parte superior de la hoja estaba escrito en letras rojas de la sangre ...

"'**Nova Nizza**" la figura encapuchada púrpura leer en voz alta

"Todos van mañana ..." la figura encapuchada rosa dijo andando ...

-Sí, mamá ". dijo que la figura encapuchada púrpura mientras se ponía el papel de distancia

* * *

Voy a hacer el resto tan pronto como pueda

DEJAN REVIEWS!


	2. Lora

Wow, un nuevo capítulo ... O.O

Tengo sólo "La Catrinita" personajes

* * *

La ciudad de Nova Nizza estaba en calma y la tranquilidad de esta tarde.

La escuela estaba fuera de la semana y 4 los niños familiarizarse caminaba por las calles.

"No puedo esperar a llegar a casa!" Pilar animó a cabo

-Lo mismo digo, estoy cansado! " Paco agregó

"Al menos puedo llegar a casa para leer mi libro." Azul dijo mientras sacaba libro que leer en grandes letras amarillas, "Brain Camp" (AN: que en realidad es un cómic que estoy leyendo)

"¿Sabía que dijo La Señorita Soledad antes de salir?" Serio preguntó

"Algo acerca de los nuevos niños vienen aquí el lunes, creo ..." Paco adivinado, pasó ese tiempo mirando el reloj y esperando a que suene la campana

"Si,dos niñas y dos niños!" Pilar agregó con una gran sonrisa

"No puedo esperar a su encuentro!" Azul sonrió cuando ella puso su libro en la mochila

Doblaron la esquina y vio a un grupo de personas que llevan las cajas de la parte trasera de un coche grande y negro en un edificio de apartamentos.

Se dieron cuenta de que en el grupo había dos niñas y dos niños y parecían de la misma edad que ellos.

"Deben ser los nuevos niños!" -Exclamó Pilar

"Vamos a decir hola!" Azul sugirió

"Está bien." Paco y Serio, dijo, al mismo tiempo

Se acercó, pero se detuvo cuando la vio una de las chicas caminando muy lentamente hacia ellos.

Ella tenia cabello castaño, ojos azul pálido, una sudadera con capucha azul grande, una falda azul oscuro con los bordes se desvaneció, calcetines largos y blancos,y zapatos negros.

Que fue un aire misterioso a su alrededor mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

"H-h-hola ..." -susurró

Su voz era suave y dulce, sin embargo, había algo extraño en su voz.

Era como si la oyera, pero ella no hablaba ...

"Hola!" Pilar saludó alegremente

"Y-Yo soy l-l-Lora ..." ella tartamudeó

"Debe ser una de las chicas nuevas!" Azul dijo

"S-sí ... Yo-Yo soy ..."

"Bueno, bienvenidos a Nova Nizza!"

"G-g-gracias"

"**LORA!**" voz gritó desde el apartamento

Lora se dio la vuelta con una mirada de terror en su rostro.

Los niños la miraban con una mirada de sorpresa en sus rostros.

_"¿Qué está miedo?" _se preguntaron

"S-¡Sí!" ella volvió a llamar

"**Consigue tu culo aquí!**" la voz gritó

Lora volvió a mirar a Azul, Serio, Pilar y Paco antes de desaparecer en el apartamento.

* * *

Capítulo siguiente hasta pronto!


End file.
